What was once lost
by headreviewer mk2
Summary: A kingdom lost to time how will every body react to this kingdoms VERY strange ways. A kingdom where the grimm are nice, where no hunters are needed and atlas sees them as a very threat to Remnnant
1. Chapter 1

all rights go to roosterteeth

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atlas do to population and a need for more military bases has been expanding south to the more warmer parts of the country they inhabit.

While slow they have made progress through the use of their military and hunters, Qrow was one such hunter, little did he know he would make a discovery that would change every thing.

It was a clear night and had just enough chill in the air to keep him awake for hours and some how enhance the beauty of the forest around him.

But he currently could not worry about that, only running, he had literally shook the nest of nevermores and now 10 were chasing him down.

Jumping and dodging through the forest, he had been running for what felt like days. Silently cursing his alcohol addiction for getting him into this mess, why did he just have to retrieve his flask.

narrowly avoiding a feather that managed rip his right sleeve, sucking in a sharp breath and pushing through the pain, he put an a extra burst of speed.

Suddenly he came into a clearing and saw village and ran towards it to at least warn the residents to either get to safety or help with defense.

Running to the fist person he saw he said in a exhausted voice " Quick there are 10 nevermore heading this way alert the village to hide or help me fight them off."

The man he went to was a faunus that had deer antlers, each antler had 15 points on them, the fannus was around 50 years old and wore a heavy robe while each tip of his antlers had a small 1 inch tassel on them. All in all with the massive set of antlers, his clothing and his age gave him a wise man look or something akin to a shaman from the old times.

But now was not the time to respect his elders, Qrow suddenly grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him closer and yelled at the man after said man tilted his head slightly and gave him a quizzical look. "Did you not here me we need to do something or the grim are going to overrun this village and kill every one if we do not kill them."

The man turning his head back to the forest then up to look at the sky to see the nevermores land on the trees bordering the town. Qrow looking and seeing the same thing saw only 200 feet of clearing between the town and grim let the man go and was about to go find someone else to warn when realization struck him, the grim had landed on the out skirts of town not flew into. That's when the old man spoke in a strange thick accent " Do not worry young frightened one the grimm have not attacked a settlement of the Neroimus region for around 80 years, the clothes you wear suggest you are not from around here. look back at the grim that chased you here and tell me what you see."

Qrow doing so looked back at the nevermores and saw a detail he should have noticed right from the start these grim were armored but not with bone like they usually are but armored with metal that was man made, all of them had armor covering the tops of there wings witch went on to connect with the main armor that came to the front of the body which was decorated with a flag of some sort, one nevermore bent low to give a shriek of anger and he saw a saddle built into the armor.

" What the _hell!_ " was Qrows only thought before the old man spoke again.

" I see the look on your face. Those nevermore are part of the air force of Morskoj a sub-country of Neroimus and at meant to block outsiders like yourself from coming through the isolation barrier."

Qrow just stood there in a confused state.

The old faunus said " My name is Lee if you would follow me to my house I will explain every thing and answer any questions you might have. Its supposed to snow tonight."

Qrow looked at him before he suddenly notice how much colder it had gotten nodded and followed Lee a few houses down before the faunus unlocked his house with a old fashioned key and upon entering he reached for his weapon on reflex because laying on a rug in front of the fire place was a beowolf.

The beowolf sensing somebody new looked at Qrow before curling back into a ball and let out a large exhale of air before falling back asleep.

Lee noticed the tension that Qrow had displayed and said " Relax Furcain is what you would call laid back she only gets riled up if tease her with a treat."

At that the ears on Furcain stood up but other than that there was no other move ment.

Lee sat in a wooden rocking chair before continuing " Before we start what is your name stranger."

Qrow sat in what appeared to be a wicker chair. " My name is Qrow and my first question is why do you have a beowolf in your living room."

Lee smiled " That is actually a long story but to fully under stand it I would have to start at the beginning."

Qrow leaning back said " I have nothing but time

Lee also leaning back " very well I happened some 2000 years ago the grim were over running our borders and we called atlas for help. But as you can see no sort of help arrived. The grim were over running us and it truly seemed as if Neroimus would fall until a young man appeared."

Qrow raising his brow asked " How did one single person man turn that tide."

At the question Lee smiled " I is said that the man was so selfless and so humble that any grimm no mattered how enraged would be pacified by this young mans smile."

"His smile I don't believe you I bet you my flask that it was his semblance that did it."

" You maybe right it is well documented that his semblance was creation."

Qrow yet again raised an eye brow.

Lee seeing this said " It was said he use his semblance and create a field filled with the most delicious of fruit out of barren desert land. So in a way most believed he used his semblance to create a peace with the grim and it is also said that the grimm bowed to him in humility and that when Traigeer the god and creator of the grimm came to strike down this man who had his grimm bow to him also found such humility in this mans presence that it infuriated him cursed him and his descendants that they would absorb all negative effects that the people that stood in the kingdom of Neroimus would generate, the same effects that the grimm feed upon and were created from till the end of time. But Traigeer could not believe what he saw, this man was stood as he was but soon the mans smile went from humble to beaming. The man saying 'Thank you for the people within the borders of Neroimus will no longer suffer any pain and I will gladly except this gift of yours.' Traigeer was so enraged that he tore him self to nothing."

Suddenly a cuckoo clock above the mantle chimed startling Qrow.

Both looking at the time. The clock reading 12:00 midnight.

Lee sighed and said " It would appear that it is late you can stay in the guest room down the hall for tonight if you want."

Qrow thanking Lee made it to the room and laid on the bed and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my second story let me know how I did


	2. The whole story

Qrow awoke that morning slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he got up and headed for the door but when he reached for the door knob he realized one thing.

He felt great, for the first time in years he did not need to reach for flask first thing in the morning.

He felt as if he could finally could come to terms with summers death and his sister raven disappearance that came so soon after.

Those two things had driven him to reach for alcohol.

Smiling to him self he opened the door and went to the living room there he saw Furcain's head on Lee's lap, the former simply petting the other.

"Good morning your awake if you feel up to it I could continue were we left of after breakfast."

Qrow just smiled and said. "That would be great."

So after all was said and done the both were sitting back in the living room Qrow eager to listen to what this man had to say.

Lee took a breath before stating. " The day after this mans encounter with the god of grim all of Neroimus negativity vanished over night the grimm after a week became docile due to the lack of negative emotion in Neroimus and it is due to this the people tired of their lack of government after the great collapse that had happened two years prior elected this man king were he created a system of government that allowed the people to control what laws came into effect he just came up with the tree branch system the king would come up with the law and asked his aid's to ask ten people each what they thought of the new law and then those people asked more people asked more and so on then the reported back to the king and since the majority liked the new law he put the new law in effect and it was effective people loved it. Nothing more of note happened until a year later when the peoples aurora to exhibit strange things now if it happened with one or two it would be fine, but hundreds were showing signs of rapid aging people who were 17 were only a year ago were turning to look like and sound like they were 50 years old. Looking into this further it was revealed that their aurora was reflecting their mentality of life, but it was a little confusing because it only worked with a direct line of sight even a normal pane of glass would disrupt this illusion, or if their aurora is drained. It is passive to the point of it being unnoticeable to the person."

"So how old are you." Qrow simply asked.

What happened next was mindboggling, Lee a man who looked 50 simply reversed his age seeing decades of age disappear to reveal a young man.

Lee smiling said I am 18 years old. before letting his aurora revert him back to a old man. "Every body is like this in Neroimus but back to the history I was telling you. after these events it was only a year before the king proposed another major law this time it was to abolish any type of currency, if you are a working class citizen you get what you want as long as you take what you need and only what you need."

Qrow shocked and letting his voice rise just enough to make Furcain turn her ears and open her eyes to look at Qrow and let out a annoyed growl. " What, how does that even work."

Lee petting Furcain head again. Replied "Well think of it this way farmers grow the food people transport people are in the market with the food so other people get that food and eat it. but it is not that simple more people fix those items that were used. But to put it simply if you help the Neroimus in some way even in the smallest of ways you can have the items you want. and really after that other than the odd wild grimm attack once every 20 years or so not much has happened in Neroimus through the years. any other questions you have."

Qrow after thinking a bit. " You said Morskoj was a sub-country of Neroimus what does that mean and why are there sub country's."

Lee nodding replied " Well it is a hold out from the early days when their was really no fast way of communications. Morskoj is the one you are currently in, it is the northern most part of Neroimus it is a cold place filled with mines and actually specializes in Ursa and Goliath grimm because they are more suited for the harsh colder weather. To south-east is Sal-Kar it is more of an arid desert land they specialize in Death Stalker and King Taijitu grimm because they can get through the deserts shifting sands better, due to the fact that other types of grimm would lose there footing in the deep sands. To the south-west is the final sub-country Tarakia a land with dense forest they specialize in beowolf and nevermore grimm but those are the main ones really they train any grimm that can navigate the fast growing ironwood forest."

Qrow about to question why it was called ironwood because it reminded him of a certain someone but before he could ask Lee continued. "I know what you were going to ask." pointing to what looked like a monk's spade or zen staff that looked to be made completely of wood." The forests are dense for two reasons first there are so many trees the second part is the wood is as hard and dense as iron. Go a head and look at it if you want."

Qrow getting up grabbed the staff and was caught off guard by the weight examining it closer he saw it was indeed made entirely of wood that had a dark and light mixture color to it the staff poll it self looked to be carved to look like it was wrapped with cloth but what was weird was that while the blade and crescent parts were hard and smooth the staff part felt as if it was wrapped in actually cloth but was still as sooth as wood but still allowed grip. Over all it was well weighted and a balanced weapon.

Lee continuing " If you use a special oil it softens the wood with out ruining the strength of the wood. Ironwood is used all over Neroimus from weapons to armor to housing. but continuing on to the final place is Tajin region itself, the capital of Neroimus which is also called Neroimus its located smack dab in the middle of the whole country."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All right chapter 2 is done my computer was on the fritz so I use a unconventional way to keep writing the story since I use fanfiction to save my work in doc manager I used my xbox to write and let me tell you moving the cursor to each individual letter was a 2 second process I expect to have my computer back soon and I cant use my smart phone to write ether big fingers and small points for each letter is a pain. and I would like to thank "Lightning Dragon King Virgil" for his or her reviews and wanting to know the status of the story.


	3. A new year

Qrow could not believe all that had happened in the past month during his time in Neroimus.

He was on a airship headed towards vale, sitting back in his seat he took a swig from his flask, looking down at it he could not help but give it a glare, after a whole month with out even needing a sip from it then, he left Neroimus and the depression of losing one of his closest friends summer rose and his sister raven hit him with such force that he actually doubled over onto his hands and knees and cried before regaining control.

He began to reflect on his time spent in Neroimus

Soon after Lee concluded his story he left and headed for the capital city, all the way there he rode on Goliath grimm and in carriages pulled by Urea. Along the way he had stopped in towns and he could not help but pick up some things like a book on grimm.

Qrow could not help but silently chuckle, the Neroimus grimm studies are the polar opposite of the rest of remnants grimm studies, while their studies show the weaknesses and such to be able to kill the grimm. Neroimus grimm studies show how to care for grimm, how to reset dislocated limbs and wings of grimm based on their age, how to tell the age of the grimm your looking at (he is still shocked that if grimm are old enough they invert their colors), how the reproduction cycles of grimm, how to trim their hair, how to train your grimm to do tricks, the list goes on and on, and if the 10 book collection of grimm studies with each book having 800 pages each, and that was just a basic volume.

Continuing on with his journey to the capital he could not help but notice that homes never went over 2 stories and every thing that the rest of Neroimus used dust for they made due with other alternatives witch was strange until he learned that Neroimus was dust barren.

When he made it to the capital he was a little confused capitals were suppose to be huge but the Neroimus capital was just like any town but the only difference was instead of building consisting of 1-2 stories the capital contained buildings that were 3-4 stories, and the palace that the king lived in was a 2000 square foot single story hose, and what he took to be a servant to the king working in the flower bed in the front WAS the king himself, but what caught his attention the most was the griffon sitting on a large flat stone and if his books were correct this griffon was very, very, very old its bone armor was ash grey its body which would have been black was a silver color and its eyes were more of a pink than red with white dots in the center witch signified it had cataracts.

After a chat with the king, the king in no uncertain terms said he would be sending 4 people to Vale's Beacon academy after learning what it was, 4 people usually was the max amount of people for a team but for Neroimus it meant something else, 1 person would represent the Neroimus capital, Sal-Kar, Morskoj and Tarakia.

After that he left Neroimus and here he was headed to Vale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

time skip

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting to Vale and Making his way to beacon academy he stood in Ozpin's office, he had been standing in the office for 5 minutes when he got call from none other than his favorite niece Ruby Rose answering that call nearly made him go deaf from a squeal that sounded vaguely like "UCLE QROW I MADE IT INTO BEACON EARLY IM GOINING TO BE GOING THIS YEAR, I STOPPED SOME BAD GUYS FROM ROBBING A DUST STORE AND OZPIN FOU CRECND OUT AND WAS IMPRESSED WITH MY SKILLES WITH CRECENT ROSE AND I WANTED TO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO USE HER. " and then she hung up. But with how fast she was saying it he could barley keep up but if what she told was true it would explain why Ozpin was late to this meeting.

At that time the elevator opened to reveal none other than Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and stated " Sorry for my late entry something came up that caught my attention."

Qrow still rubbing his ear said" I know I just received a call from my niece saying you let her in early."

Goodwitch getting tired of the night already snapped at the Qrow "Qrow you said you had some interesting news about your latest assignment if not I would like to go home and go to bed."

Qrow getting the hint said "I discovered a soon to be former lost kingdom that is dust barren, it has a monarchy, it basically a economic utopia that has abolished anything that resembles money, the whole kingdom is basically a giant monastery, its so calm that the local grimm has become docile enough to be come the standard house pet because they have no negative emotion to feed off of, and the king is sending 4 people to represent this kingdom to beacon this year."

Goodwitch practically yelled "What do you mean, they have friendly grimm, that Ursa Alpha's roll over and allow 6 year olds to crawl over and on and rub its belly."

Qrow who had his flask half way to his mouth let it clatter to the floor and with the most astonished face said " How did you know about the kid rubbing a ursa's belly that was going to be counter argument."

Ozpin also tired despite sipping coffee stated" it seems we will be hosting kingdom reps and the festival this will be a interesting year indeed."


	4. Arrival

It was the day before Beacon academy was to start a new school year, but this year was going to be special for two reasons the first being that Vale is to host the vital festival and the second being that a group of what could be called ambassadors of a former lost kingdom from Neroimus.

Ozpin had been standing at the docks since noon waiting for the small and major group from Neroimus while Goodwich took car of every thing that needed to be done to start the new gear.

Ozpin currently lost in thought."I know I can handle the festival and the students that will come to participate in the festival but what about the group from Neroimus I know the speak English so that will not be a problem. I will no drought need to be more lenient to them because they come from a different culture that quite honestly sounds like a Utopia no need for any type of currency, never have any type of fighting or race problems so no White Fang, the grimm are basically harmless how will they react to my academy to train hunters and huntresses to fight and kill the creatures of grimm when they themselves have their grimm as house pets and use them as transportation ... "

At that Ozpin eyes got wide and he dropped his coffee mug to the ground letting its contents spill onto the ground.

At that only two thing made it into his mind." DO THEY FIGHT AND TRAIN ALONG SIDE THEIR GRIMM, WILL THEY BE BRINGING THIER GRIM WITH THEM, BUT MORE IMPORTENTLY HOW ARE THEY GOING TO ARIVE ... " at that Ozpin heard a faint buzzing sound and looked back out to the sea but looked up when something caught his eye, there headed right to Vale was what look to be a very early airship that used lifting gas but as it got closer it was the biggest airship Ozpin had ever seen it looked to be 1,606 ft in length it had the diameter of 207 ft and it looked to have 8 old fashioned propeller driven engines over all it is at least twice as big as a Atlesian airship.

It was at that time that Ozpin got a call telling him that the air ship was not responding. While he was thinking on how to contact it he noticed that it was opening what looked to be a underbelly hanger and from it emerged a even older looking boat plane with that had biplane style canvas wing design and it had 2 prop engines after it launched it headed strait for the harbor and after it elegantly swooped down to land in the water it idled up to one of the lower docks.

Taking the hint Ozpin headed over to the aircraft to greet the new students to beacon.

After walking over he noticed 4 older men along with one that looked to be wearing one of those old fashioned diving suits with a bronze helmet, getting closer they turned and a elderly deer faunus then he began to speak.

"Hello my name is Lee your name must be Ozpin Qrow told me a lot about you."

Ozpin recognized that name and asked " You must be the Lee that introduced Qrow to Neroimus."

Lee smiled and said "That I am but let me introduce you to the rest that will be joining me this here is Katie, she will be representing the capital of Neroimus ."

Looking at the lady Ozpin noted she looked to be in her 60s and is a Artic fox faunus that had a white ears and tail, the tail was as thick as his torso.

Lee continuing on "This is Edgar he is representing Sal Kar."

Ozpin noted this man thou he look to be in his 80s he look strong enough to on Ursa with his bare hands.

The Lee introduced the person wearing the diving suit " This is burke you cant see it but he is a whale faunus and he is representing Tarakia."

At that Ozpin finally spoke " An aquatic faunus those a quite rare they usually don't make it to their first birthday."

That's when burke took a white board and wrote down and showed it to Ozpin it read " I'm a fighter."

Lee noticing this said " He cant speak his vocal cords wont allow it but if you ever have trouble sleeping let him know he wont mind singing you a whale song."

As if to prove a point burke let off a few whale sounds.

After that the last man walked up and introduced himself as the captain of the airship and began to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it turns out there radios were incompatible while the CCT used Ethernet for communications and every thing else the airship used old fashioned hertz radio frequency's.

After they made it to beacon they asked for permission to put up a semi-portable radio tower so they could communicate with Neroimus and seeing the reasoning behind it allowed it, the put it behind beacon the radio tower turn out was less of a tower and more of a radio shed that had a balloon attached to let it raise into the air all the while anchored into the ground.

While it was being built Ozpin saw the most incredible thing, they were using a Goliath to unload the more heavy radio components from the air ship.

All right read and review and if you are to occupied and have so many stories to read (I have been guilty of this) all you have to put GOOD or BAD to let me Know how you like it


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about an hour since their arrival and they where currently sitting in Ozpins office.

Ozpin was quite eager to hear what Lee and the others had to say "First of all I would like to welcome you my academy where I along with my staff teach the next generation of hunter and huntresses to fight the forces of grimm but this also means from what Qrow had told me about Neroimus and how I saw you use the Goliath to help unload your things I know that fighting grimm would be a sore subject with you 4 and I was wondering how you would deal with the grimm when you come across one that would be trying to kill you."

That's when Katie spoke and said " We have been studying grimm for a long time and we know a lot about the habits of grimm and since we can speak and hear what grim say we can converse and calm it down that way we also will be carrying some of the grimm's favorite treats that would also help it calm down."

At that both Ozpin and Goodwitch had a some what skeptical face and it was the latter that spoke of this skepticism.

"Having a country run like a monastery and having everybody calm enough to pacify the grim is hard enough to believe, but to tell us you can talk to them is in unbelievable."

It was at that time both jumped in fright and prompted Goodwitch to bring out her riding crop until they noted the source of said sound. There was Edgar speaking fluent nevermore.

"Now while we know what I said I will say it again so you can know as well 'Due to our peace with the grimm we noticed early on that avian faunus could some what understand what a nevermore was saying, but if they stopped listening with there ears and more with their animal instincts then they could fully understand them and what they were saying and it was the same for other faunus to a canine faunus could understand a Beowolf and the same with other faunus that closely resembled their grimm counterparts in the animal kingdom and from that we were able to get a translation so we could communicate with the grim I my self am fluent in nevermore because I own 2 nevermore's Allen and Poe."

Ozpin getting over the shock first continued with the conversation "That is very interesting I presume all of you can speak grimm " to which they all nodded " Wonderfull now let us continue to sort things out so we can figure out what to do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 HOURS LATER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long conversation with Ozpin and Goodwitch the group got their schedule for their time at beacon.

The group of 4 was now sitting in a dorm for students that arrive early and it was here they would stay till tomorrow when the other students where then they would sleep with the rest and in that morning when initiation would begain


End file.
